Equipamentos G/DG/XG
What is a G Equipment? ; How to get G''' Equipment? ;The most common ways to get a G equip are the following : # Certain G equipment will drop from the monster at a rare chance. Monsters only drop normal equips or '''G equipment. # Made from using Craftman’s Refine Skill + the G refine scroll. Equips must be refined to +7 or above to be crafted into a G/DG/XG equipment. The scrolls required for G equipment are usually very expensive. # When a Craftman crafts something, there’s always a very small chance that he/she will get a G version of that item instead of a normal one (i.e. Was crafting Burning Tail, but turn out to be Burning Tail.G). How do we get the DG/XG item? *DG and XG item can only be made from Craftsman by trying to G refine a G/DG item again. Benefits of using G item *Like stated before, G item does not require any stat to wear beside level and job. *The below charts are the stat point increases when upgrading an item to G level or even further: Armour & Accessory Stat Increment Chart Weapon (damage increase from +0~+12) Increment Chart *Note – P. ATK means Physical Attack, M. ATK means Magical Attack. *Note2 – When G refine an item, it will only add M. ATK if it originally has M. ATK point on it. Explanation of G. Items *G items will break at +7 to +8 rather than +8 to +9 which is for normal items. *This is just a quick list of information, some of the information might be wrong. It might not be called G, DG, and XG either, it is called G, G+, and G++ in Chinese Seal Online *'Note:' G items DO NOT require stats to wear, only levels. So G armors are usually needed for pure builds since they don't require any stats. How to refine XG item successfully It’s gonna be quite complex from here on 4 Parts to this section: Part 1 – How to G Refine an item successfully in steps Step 1: *Ok, so the above is where we got an example or trying to upgrade a Burning Tail.G to DG level. *By looking through the “Supportive Materials PT amount Chart” (please look below later in detail) *We found that Pink Diamond’s PT is 10 each, +6 Dusk Top .G (knight)’s PT is 15, +6 Dusk Bottom .G (knight)’s PT is 15, adding them together will get us 10+10+15+15=50(PT). Step 2: *Now, by using the “JP G-Refine Calculator”, we found that by using the 7th G scroll (allows u to refine items that’s below level 91, and 4 supportive materials allowed) to refine an item to DG level, 1PT = about 1.4% of success rate. *NOW, by multiplying the amount of PT from supportive materials & the % rate we just got for 1PT, we get: 50(PT) * 1.4% = 70(%); by using the 7th G scroll, the minimum success rate before putting any supportive materials is 20% *(I will list the other G scroll’s success rate as well later at below), so we add 20% and 70% from the supportive, we get 90%, and THAT IS the success rate you get for putting the 4 materials in this example. *(Complicated? I know…took me about 3 days to finally figure it out =”=) *IMPORTANT NOTE! **You cannot G refine an item unless it’s +7 or above **(The more is +, the success rate will be slightly higher **For the supportive materials, normal equips need to be at least +6 while XG equips need to be at least +5 to be used **'On Seal Online Eternal Destiny International Server. The refine rate for refining into G,DG,XG items is now 100%. Just like announce today 8 September 2011 in the official seal website. You can see it here ' **'On Seal Online Eternal Destiny International Server. Refinement Manual(G) 14 and higher, the item should be +9 or higher. Duomith have the screenshots for that, You can see it here' Part 2 – Minimum Success Rate & slots of Supportive Materials available for each G scroll *As there’s too many information, to speed-up this part, I will only list the Success Rate and slots of Supportive starting from 5th G scroll. *1st ~ 4th G scrolls/the stat/level requirement/materials needed for G scroll will not be listed, please look those up in other parts of wiki* Part 3 – Amount of PT for all Supportive Materials There is a formula to count how many points you need to get 100% in success rate. (Thx for Duosmith , it's in Indonesian language though). The formula is : *Remember! All Equip needs to be at least +5 to use as a catalyst* Level = +5 +6 +7 +8 +9 >>> G+5 G+6 G+7 G+8 G+9 157～168 = 12 13 14 18 24 >>> 25 27.5 30 37.5 50 169～182 = 13 14 15.5 19.5 26 >>> 26 28.5 31 39 52 183～195 = 13 14 15.5 19.5 26 >>> 27 29.5 32 40.5 54 196～200 = 14 15 16.5 21 28 >>> 28 30.5 33.5 42 56 - All Cata 178-184 (Cata 18x Equipment) +5 26pts +6 27pts +7 28.5pts Weapon Lv 182 (cata 18x Weapon) Ultima : 25pts 27.5pts 30pts 37.5pts Geoheaven : 25pts 27.5pts 30pts 37.5pts GS of Tianlong : 21pts 23pts 25pts 31.5pts Seiryuu : 21pts 23pts 25pts 31.5pts Hephaestus Fist : 20pts 22pts 24pts 30pts Celestial Stave : 20pts 22pts 24pts 30pts Laurel Wreath : 34pts 37pts 40.5pts 51pts Shield of Dawn : 26pts Thx to Artisan (Seal Online Eternal Destiny) for the complete cata points Part 4 – JP G-Refine Calculator, how to use it Look for the picture below, don’t bother with the middle section, so I removed them: (The link is here - http://www.geocities.jp/secretnumberz/Gseiren.htm) *Still don't get it? Worry not, click here for the partially translated calculator provided by versusvs: http://www.agestorm.com/soeng/GFormulaeCalculator.htm, (PM versusvs for update/change requests) So what’s the downside of G item? The only thing I can say is that they’re expensive and really hard to make, or at least frustrate you while doing so; you will need to consider a lot of things before you G refine most of your equips, like how long you’re gonna last with this items, is the cost worth it. And also if you’re not a pure-stat character, it’s best not to G-refine your items at early level, it will only suck your money out fast~ Credits Do not copy this to other sites without BliztEverywhere's permission. Thanks. *BliztEverywhere for kindly translating all these complicated stuff *versusvs for kindly providing the full translated calculator *＊希爾特邊境＊－芭～芭芭賓果！ 希望online資訊站 Original Information Category:All Pages Category:Equipment